customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
PBS Kids (Jomaribryan's version)
PBS Kids is the brand for most of the children's programming aired by the Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) in the United States. Some public television children's programs are not produced by PBS member stations or transmitted by PBS which is produced by independent public television distributors such as American Public Television are not labeled as "PBS Kids" programming, and it is mainly a programming block branding. PBS Kids is also the name of a separate network which has had two iterations in the age of digital television; one which existed between 1999 and 2005, and the current version which was launched in January 2017. History PTV block The framework for PBS Kids was established as part of PBS's "Ready to Learn" initiative, a project intended to facilitate access of early childhood educational programming to underprivileged children. On July 11, 1994, PBS repackaged their existing children's educational programming as a new block called "PTV". In addition to scheduled educational programming, PTV also incorporated interstitial content such as "The P-Pals", which featured animated characters shaped like PBS logos delivering educational content from their fictional world, "PTV Park". These interstitial shorts were aimed at younger children. Older children were targeted with live-action and music video interstitials. PBS Kids On September 6, 1999, PBS launched the PBS Kids brand in several areas including its daytime Ready to Learn Service, PBS Online web pages for kids, and a home video label. Children's programming on the PBS network was then given unified branding. Along with the block of programming on PBS, PBS Kids lent its name to a separate television network, which launched on the same date and was targeted to children from 4 to 7 years old. The PBS Kids Channel ran for six years. On September 30, 2000, the Bookworm Bunch programming block was introduced as PBS Kids' Saturday morning block. PBS Kids Go!, a programming block targeting older children, was launched in October 2004. Block and local channels The network was shut down on September 26, 2005, in favor of a new commercial cable and satellite joint venture channel, PBS Kids Sprout, which was developed in partnership with two producers and Comcast (who later bought full control of the network via NBCUniversal). PBS gave licensees an option to sign on Sprout promoters while most of the other half programmed their own children's channel.PBS offered a replacement early school-aged kids network based on the block PBS Kids Go! by April 2006 to be launched in October 2006, but was cancelled before launch. On May 8, 2013, PBS Kids programming was added to the Roku streaming player. As of October 7, 2013, to coincide with the debut of Peg + Cat, PBS Kids received another graphic redesign and the PBS Kids Go! block and branding were dropped. PBS Kids network was relaunched on January 16, 2017 with a live stream of the channel on the PBS Kids website and video app; no changes were made to the main PBS Kids block. The block is counter programmed from the network, thus the same show would not be shown at the same time on the network and block. Programming blocks *PTV (2000) Network PBS Kids is an American digital broadcast and online television network operated by the Public Broadcasting Service. The network features a broad mix of live-action and animated children's programs distributed to PBS by independent companies and select member stations, which are designed for improving the early literacy, math, and social-emotional skills of young children ages 2 to 11. PBS Kids Family Night PBS Kids Family Night is a series of weekly family viewing events featuring movie specials or themed programming every Friday from 7 to 9 pm, and repeating on Saturday and Sunday evenings. Network history On September 6, 1999, PBS launched the PBS Kids Channel in several markets, in conjunction with the introduction of the PBS Kids brand to provide a unified branding for the service's children's programming offerings. The channel was launched on 33 PBS member stations: 19 of which offered PBS Kids Channel as a cable-only service, nine which carried the channel on their digital broadcast signals in standard-definition, and three which carried simulcasts of the channel on their analog signals. Of the initial 27 affiliates, sixteen of them planned to begin carrying PBS Kids Channel during the fall of 1999, with eleven additional stations choosing to debut it that winter. FCC requirements mandated satellite providers to set aside 4% of their available channel space for noncommercial educational and informational programming. With these providers limited to offering one such service per programmer, PBS had put forth PBS Kids as a prospective channel to fulfill this mandate. However, El Segundo, California-based satellite provider DirecTV, which became the primary funding source for the channel, indicated that it would begin carrying the PBS Kids Channel outside of that mandate in early November 1999. In the aftermath of DirecTV's decision not to renew its funding agreement with the channel, which ended in the third quarter of 2005, PBS decided to shut down the network on September 26 of that year. PBS Kids Channel was effectively supplanted on that date by PBS Kids Sprout, an advertiser-supported cable and satellite channel that PBS developed in a joint venture with HIT Entertainment, Sesame Workshop and Comcast. PBS gave licensees an option to sign on Sprout promoters, giving them cross-promotional and monetary benefits in exchange for giving up the ability to carry a competing preschool-targeted channel. 80 stations, making up about half of the member stations participants, signed up to be promoters; most of the remaining stations opted to develop independent children's programming services featuring programs distributed by PBS and through outside distributors such as American Public Television to fill space on digital subchannels that formerly served as PBS Kids Channel members. Many of the member stations that launched children's-focused subchannel or cable-only services reduced the amount of sourced programming from PBS Kids carried on their primary channel to a few hours of their weekday daytime schedules, in order to program more adult-targeted fare during the afternoon. PBS relaunched children's network, PBS Kids, on January 16, 2017. Structured as a multi-platform service, it was made available for distribution to digital subchannels of participating PBS member stations, initially launching on 73 member stations (counting those operated as subregional PBS member networks), with an additional 34 agreeing to begin carrying the network at a later date. A live stream of the channel was also added to the PBS Kids website and video app upon the channel's debut, which will eventually allow viewers to toggle from the program being aired to a related educational game extending the interactivity introduced by Sesame Street. The network is counterprogrammed from the PBS Kids block, so that the same program would not be shown on either simultaneously. PBS Kids 24/7 mainly features double-runs of existing series on PBS Kids' schedule (including some not carried on the primary channels of certain member stations); as such, no additional programs had to be acquired to help fill the channel's schedule. The network will also launch a weekly block on Friday evenings, "PBS Kids Family Night," on April 21, 2017, which will showcase of family-oriented feature films and premieres of PBS Kids' children's programs. Timeline of Barney & Friends on PBS Kids Unlike Sprout, which aired episodes mixed from both old and new seasons, PBS Kids would drop seasons from their regular lineup just a few years after they'd originally aired. This was most likely in order not to confuse viewers with the changes that occcurred every few seasons. *'April 6-May 15, 1992:' Season 1 episodes premiere. *'September 27-October 20, 1993:' Season 2 episodes premiere. *'February 27-October 6, 1995:' Season 3 episodes premiere. *'November 3-28, 1997:' Season 4 episodes premiere. *'November 2-27, 1998:' Season 5 episodes premiere. *'November 1, 1999-April 14, 2000:' Season 6 episodes premiere. Seasons 2 are removed from PBS Kids. *'September 2-November 22, 2002:' Season 7 episodes premiere. *'September 15, 2003-May 14, 2004:' Season 8 episodes premiere. *'September 6, 2004-May 13, 2005:' Season 9 episodes premiere. Seasons 7 are removed from PBS Kids. *'September 18-October 13, 2006:' Season 10 episodes premiere. Season 2 are removed from PBS Kids. *'September 17-October 12, 2007:' Season 11 episodes premiere. Season 2 are removed from PBS Kids. *'September 15-26, 2008:' Season 12 episodes premiere. *'September 7-18, 2009:' Season 13 episodes premiere. Seasons 11 are removed from PBS Kids. *'October 4-November 2, 2010:' Season 14 episodes premiere. Seasons 12 are removed from PBS Kids. *'December 31, 2019' Barney & Friends is removed from PBS Kids. PBS Kids original programming '1960s-1980s debuts' *''Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (1968-2019) *''The Electric Company (1971-1978) *''ZOOM'' (1972-1996) *''3-2-1 Contact (1980-1988) *''Powerhouse ''(2008) *''Reading Rainbow (2000-2019) *''Newton's Apple'' (2000) *''Kidsongs'' (2000) *''Square One Television'' (1987-1992) *''Gerbert'' (1983) *''Shining Time Station'' (1998-2018) *''Long Ago and Far Away'' (1994) '1990s debuts' *''Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?'' (1998) *''The Big Comfy Couch'' (2007) *''Barney & Friends'' (1992-2026) *Colby's Clubhouse (2005-2007) *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' (2000) *''Ghostwriter'' (1996) *''Kino's Storytime'' (1998) *''Tots TV'' (1993-1998) *''Theodore Tugboat'' (2005) *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' (1993-1998) *''The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon'' (1993-1999) *''Katie and Orbie'' (2006) *''The Magic School Bus'' (2000) *''Globe Trekker'' (2018) *''The Huggabug Club'' (2005-2007) *''The Puzzle Place (2000) *''Wimzie's House (2003) *''Wishbone'' (2003) *''Groundling Marsh'' (2000-2002) *''Kratts' Creatures'' (2000) *''Where is the Time is Carmen Sandiego?'' (2000) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' (2005) *''In the Mix'' (2015) *''Teletubbies'' (2005) *''Caillou'' (1997-2010) *''The Charlie Horse Music Pizza'' (2006) *''Noddy'' (2005) *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' (2018) *''Elmo's World'' (2010) *''ZOOM'' (2015) *''Zoboomafoo'' (2025) *''Redwall (2008) *''Dragon Tales (2015) '2000s debuts' *''Between the Lions'' (2011) *''The Dooley and Pals Show'' (2005) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (2000-2003) *''Corduroy'' (2000-2001) *''Elliot Moose (2000-2001) *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002) *''George Shrinks (2000-2004) *''Seven Little Monsters (2000-2004) *''Timothy Goes to School'' (2005) *''Anne of Green Gables'' (2005) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (2005) *''DragonflyTV'' (2013) *''Angelina Ballerina'' (2008) *''Liberty's Kids'' (2005) *''Make Way for Noddy'' (2015) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (2005) *''Boohbah'' (2003-2006) *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (2008) *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' (2008) *''Franny's Feet'' (2015) *''Curiosity Quest'' (2018) *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' (2018) *''Maya & Miguel'' (2004-2007) *''Postcards from Buster'' (2018) *''It's a Big Big World'' (2018) *''Danger Rangers'' (2008) *''The Zula Patrol'' (2009-2018) *''Signing Time!'' (2018) *''Wunderkid Little Amadeus (2006) *''Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (2018) *''Curious George (2018) *''SeeMore's Playhouse (2013) *''Design Squad'' (2018) *''WordGirl'' (2018) *''WordWorld'' (2018) *''Super Why!'' (2018) *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' (2013) *''Animalia'' (2013) *''Biz Kid$ (2018) *''Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (2018) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (2019) *''Martha Speaks'' (2018) *''Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008) *''The Electric Company ''(2015) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2013) *''Dinosaur Train'' (2018) '2010s debuts' *''Wild Animal Baby Explorers (2010-2012) *''Space Racers (2014-2016) 'Current' *''Sesame Street'' (since 1969, second run 2016) *''Thomas & Friends'' (since 1989) *''Arthur (since 1996) *''Bob the Builder (since 1998) *''Cyberchase'' (since 2002) *''SciGirls'' (since 2010) *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (since 2010) *''Wild Kratts (since 2011) *''Peg + Cat ''(since 2013) *''Nature Cat ''(since 2015) *''Ready Jet Go! ''(since 2016) *''Splash and Bubbles ''(since 2016) External links *Official website *PBS Kids Play website Category:1997